


TS Drabble

by stylesoftheshire



Series: Larry Drabble Collection [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the pictures of sad Louis in NYC (http://dinkylouis.tumblr.com/post/37223544672)</p>
            </blockquote>





	TS Drabble

‘Lou? Lou, what’s taking so long?’

Louis turned around from where he had been staring blankly at the cash machine. Eleanor was watching him with concern and his insides twisted guiltily as he folded up the wad of notes in his hand.

‘You okay?’ she asked, holding out her dainty hand for him to take.

’Yeah, I’m fine, love,’ he replied, entwining their fingers and plastering a grin onto his face.

She smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

‘I know what’s wrong with you,’ she said.

Louis’ cheeks burned and his chest went cold, but he stayed calm.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yes,’ she said certainly. She pulled them around a corner so they were away from the crowds. ‘You’re nervous about tonight.’

Louis let out a sigh of relief as the blood rushed to his fingertips again.

‘Yeah. You got me.’

She stroked one hand down the side of his face soothingly and he leant into it, thankful for any kind of distraction.

‘You’ll be fine,’ she whispered. ‘You always are.’

He nodded and pecked her on the lips gently, tugging on her hand to pull her back out onto the street.

He wasn’t lying to her, he was nervous about playing at MSG. 

Omission is different though.

How was he to tell someone that he’s supposed to be in love with that the sight of his best friend with another girl makes him want to rip his heart out through his chest just so he won’t have to see it anymore?

He couldn’t.

So he held Eleanor’s hand through NYC, laughed and joked on stage, got amazingly plastered at the after party and fell into bed with his girlfriend.

He did anything so he wouldn’t have to think about Harry and the girl sewn to his side.

He did anything, and he would always do anything, to keep the smile on Harry’s face even if the cost was his own.


End file.
